


Let's play a game

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	Let's play a game

1

正午，木村拓哉开着车，跟着未必知道自己在往哪指的导航，来到了一座荒废的山庄。

上周他在家里的信箱看见了一封信。那封信像模像样地用红蜡封着，正面用花体画出“Kimura”。本以为是女粉丝送的情书，凑上去一嗅，又没有嗅到什么味道。他得对天发誓，应该是“一点味道都没有”。具体来说，没有情书的香气，没有信纸的陈腐味，没有墨香，连红蜡的味道也消失得干干净净。这令他突然怀疑其自己的鼻子是否健康，抬起手臂侧头一闻，总算确定大概是这信不正常。

他还是打开了信。毕竟只是这样一封薄薄的信，手指的触感告诉他里边没有夹着其他物体。直接凑上去闻确实是他不够严谨，但应该也不会有什么致人昏迷的粉末。对了，他打开了信。

果然是一封单纯的信。同样是花体的英文字，信中说道，要邀请他参加一个游戏，希望他在“下周的星期四中午12时”来到信中的地址参加。最后没有署名。

他看着信，仔细地看着，又多看了两遍。也许是手臂维持一个姿势太久，肌肉有些颤抖。他发现了自己的反常，把信传到了另一只手中，又掏出手机，和经纪人确认了下周的行程。

让我们回到开头。

他不想去琢磨为什么自己车上的导航能够认得这个地址，他甚至有些搞不清楚他刚刚走过了哪些路。他觉得大概从那封不正常的信开始，自己的人生就不正常了。虽然他还是来了。

他不是第一个到达的。他表示充分理解，如果这个游戏的玩家只有他一个人，他自己也会觉得很无趣。大门边无比显眼的那辆车，如果没有猜错……

“木村君！”“木村君！”“木村君。”

认出了三个老熟人，他把车停在了那辆车旁边。

“Goro，刚和慎吾你们也是被奇怪的信邀请来的？”直接进正题。

他们有些不自在地点了点头。刚的右手揣在口袋里把那张信纸揉了个彻底。Goro沉默着，眼神飘忽地不知道在看着什么。

木村没有追问，生硬地换了个话题。

“如果我没猜错的话，那家伙也会来吧。”

“那家伙？”刚一时有些懵，慎吾倒是很快反应过来：“你说中居君吧，我们上周有跟他通过电话，他说他也会来。”

四人一时对视无言。他们平时私下就不是女高中生那样的类型，聊起来就没个完。他们没有没话找话的能力，这更不是他们的责任。

木村抬头看了看天。他敢保证今天他出家门的时候还是艳阳高照，东京的樱花开了，到处都是艳丽得刺眼的颜色。反而是到了正午，太阳被一层一层的云遮了起来。眼前灰蒙蒙的，像是雾，又像是灰。

而那辆白色的车就从灰雾中穿行而来。除了轮胎和小石子做爱的声音，那辆车算得上安静。这一点都不像那个人的作风，印象中那个人会把车的底盘改到只能容纳一个棒球的高度，更别说要把引擎声改到很大这种不良必须要做的事情了。

那人把车停好，走下车来。

“看来我们这是到齐了。”中居走到三人面前，让木村转身看着他的背影，“我给森打过电话了，他今天有比赛，看来是不知道这件事。”

木村走上前想说话，但走近之后他突然忘了自己想要说什么。大门却开了。

中居眼神示意了一下，带头走了进去。

木村站在最后头，这才想起来要好好审视这座山庄。他对建筑不甚了解，只知道这大概走的是欧式风格。

这扇门应当是后门，连通着废弃的花园。不，更像一个游乐场。破烂的木板，边角堆砌着残垣断壁，已经枯朽但还挺立着的杉树，怪异又漂亮的椅子，战时的密码机。

两扇雕花铁门，在他两脚完全踏入山庄的土地之后，紧紧地关上了。

2

中居始终没有往身后看一眼，带着四个人径直走到了最高最显眼的圆顶亭子。

Goro似乎吓坏了，他今天话很少。这个氛围让他的头发塌了下来，显得整个人都萎靡不振。

刚也差不多，额头上直冒汗。

慎吾好一点，但嘴唇也紧紧抿着。

比起这三人的慌张，木村显得事不关己，中居显得异常冷静。

亭子就是普通的亭子。正中间镶着一张石质小圆桌，四张矮凳。桌上摆着一张信纸，木村一眼就看出来，那和寄给他的信是同一种信纸。

中居直接拿起来念道：

“你们好，欢迎参加我的游戏。场地内摆放着五台密码机，你们作为参赛者，需要破解这五台密码机。取得密码回到你们进来的大门，输入密码后大门会自动打开。离开这座山庄即可获得胜利。除参赛者之外，场地还存在监管者，一旦被监管者击伤，将会被带上‘狂欢之椅’，两分钟后将会被逐出游戏。参赛者可以互相解救，但不可以攻击监管者。场地内有补给和其他辅助工具，请自行探索。”

“喂喂！击伤是什么意思，逐出游戏又是什么意思啊！”不等中居念完，慎吾就迫不及待地喊了出来。

“难道这还是个玩命的游戏吗，我可不是为此而来！”Goro摇着头。他很害怕，和进来时有些慌张的情绪相比，现在的他显得更加激动，“别开玩笑了！”

没有人有那个心思去安慰他，老实说他们未必都能安慰好自己。

“赢下比赛不就好了。”木村还是那副事不关己的表情。

刚有些火大，火大得说不出话来，口袋里传出纸张被指甲撕裂的声音。

中居一眼看见了挂在亭柱上的钟。奇怪的是钟上的数字不是普通的1-12，而是分别在12、3、6和9的位置，标上了1、2、3和4。指针只有一根，指着4。

其他人顺着中居的目光往上看。

“你们看过柯南吗？”木村突然问了一句。

中居斜了他一眼，Goro好像想到了什么，但没有说话。

“当我没问。”他还是打消了自己的念头，因为这个念头确实不怎么合理。

“不管怎么样，我们必须先弄清楚我们在哪。”中居说。

“如果我没猜错的话，你们的手机，应该也没有信号。”

木村掏出手机看了一眼，又放了回去。

“那至少，我们要知道这封信里写的‘狂欢之椅’，五个‘密码机’的位置和补给的位置。”中居又说，“如果你们没有意见，我建议往四个方向分头探索。先把整个场地探索一遍，再来统一分配任务。”

“我同意。”刚看了一眼慎吾，也点头。

Goro也举手示意。

“那我去东边，木村去西边，Goro去东北边，刚去西北边。”

“我和Tsuyopon一起。”

“好，各自注意安全。”

3

木村提腿就走。

他觉得他想的没错，这大约就是个游乐场。虽然不全，过山车的轨道和车轮，生锈残缺的部件胡乱地堆在地上。灰白墙上的涂鸦有被雨水冲刷过的痕迹，脚下是腐烂的，不知道是什么树的树叶。

整个场地脏乱的程度超乎他的想象。一道道断墙的位置，甚至不像是有规律的排列，而是有人随手扔在这里似的。

他又注意到，每一道断墙的旁边，都摆着一块有半个人高的木板。目测不算太轻，虽然“规则”说不可以攻击监管者，但……值得试一试。

“用木板绊一下那个人，应该不算攻击？”他笑了出来。

他看见了那张令人在意的椅子。椅子是粉红色的，被华丽丽的彩带装饰成一张公主椅的模样。高高的椅背上系着气球，两边扶手上却莫名其妙缠着可怕的荆棘。

他想起那些恐怖故事里，主人公走进陌生的森林，触手一样的树枝和荆棘迅速地缠上主人公让他动弹不得。

他悄悄地绕过了那张椅子，没有让地上的石子闹出什么动静。

没有想到的是，一个密码机就这样出现在了面前。

他走了过去，朝四周望了望，最后把注意力投入这台密码机。虽然他了解不多，但是总觉得这台密码机很像那种…嗯怎么说，那种上个世纪中期的打字机。他自认是个聪明人，但这种完全不熟悉的机器还是把他难倒了，没有其他人的帮助，他不太敢自己动手操作这台密码机。

再走过几十米的废墟，就是围墙。他看见围墙的时候有些激动。这大概是到现在为止他今天最激动的时刻。可惜让他失望了，围墙平平整整，甚至有些光滑。而且非常高，不管从哪借力，光滑的墙面还是让他只能放弃翻墙离开的想法。

沿着原路返回亭子。刚好Goro正急急忙忙地跑回来。

“我遇到监管者了。”Goro说。

“他穿着大大的玩偶服，像一个被封上许多补丁的破旧娃娃。”

“我感应到了他，他在我周围的时候，我的心跳会突然变得很快。”

“这不科学。”木村反驳道。

“是真的木村君，我离他越远，感应就越弱”

“……”沉默了一会，“那你没有被他追上吧，受伤了没？”

“没有，他应该没有看见我，但是往中居君的方向走去了。中居君还没有回来吗？”

这时候慎吾和刚也回来了，说是大致摸清了地形，没有遇见监管者。

木村有点慌。

四人正商量要去那个方向找，中居却不慌不忙地走了回来。

慎吾和刚赶紧迎了上去。

“中居君你没事吧，Goro说监管者往你那边方向走了，他没看见你吧？”

“诶？”

“你能不能有点自觉！”意外的是木村却生气了，“你能不能有点警戒心，规则都说了，被监管者抓住会被踢出游戏。你就不怕……”

他没有再说下去。

中居有些无辜地眨了眨眼，告诉他们自己并没有遇见监管者。

其他四人松了口气。慎吾走到木村身边，拍了拍他的背，让他放松点。

中居没有理会木村无来由的怒火，掏出了大概是从工具箱中找到的纸和水笔。接着画出了四个方向的大致分割图，又补充上了自己探索过的方向的大致地形和密码机的位置。补充完后又依次传给Goro，慎吾和刚，最后到木村。

木村把纸拿到手里，意料之中，熟悉的质感。很容易猜到，这个场地内找到的纸，一定也像那些分别寄到他们家里的信一样，用的是同样的材料。

圆亭的正北边，被标记了一个很大的区域，慎吾记上“补给点”。“补给点”西边是两个密码机，而东边一直连接到圆亭的附近，是另外两个密码机。而他自己刚刚发现了第五个密码机，于是他同样用方形符号标记在了纸上，按照从东到西的位置顺序把五个密码机分别标记为1、2、3、4和5。

“我建议我们就按照刚才的顺序，中居去1号，Goro去2号，慎吾和刚3、4号，我去5号。”

“不要！”Goro喊了出来，“我不要去2号！”

“我也认为结伴行动比较好。”中居拦了过来，制止了Goro的歇斯底里，“而且我建议让慎吾和刚去1、2号，虽然我们绘制了地图，但是大家还是要对这整个场地有充分的了解。如果那个‘监管者’真的出现了，你们要知道怎么利用地形逃脱。”

“我不同意。”木村抱着手，摆明了不想要去那个监管者出现过的地方。他总感觉最先出现的地方，没准就是监管者最常巡逻的地方。

“你不能因为害怕，就把你害怕的东西往别人身上推。”他这么说，“你要成熟一点。”

“木村君你不能这么说。”刚难得为这种事反驳木村，“你没碰见过监管者，未必知道Goro的恐惧。”

“不然就我和慎吾去负责1号和2号机，Goro就跟着你们两个人一起去剩下三台。”更难得的是，开始最紧张的刚自告奋勇，“慎吾也没意见吧？”

4

木村不高兴。

事情虽然按照他想象的发展了起来，他“成功”地获得了5号密码机的处理权，但是刚毛遂自荐要去顶替Goro，这无端地让他很不爽。

但是事已至此，在四个人都同意的情况下，他不应当再提出反对意见。再不爽，也只能打碎了牙往肚子里咽，这才是成熟的大人啊，他这么想着。

没有人理会他的想法，刚和慎吾匆匆赶去1号机和2号机的位置，打算速战速决。

而为了安抚Goro的情绪，中居决定陪他去一趟补给点。如果有镇定剂之类的药物那再好不过，就算没有，补充点食物和水也是必须的。他斜了木村一眼，暗示他如果愿意一起去那也可以，倘若不愿意，也可以自己一个人先去最近的5号密码机。

木村撇了撇嘴，默默地跟上了两个人。

 

“噔——”

一声巨响让他们停下了脚步。Goro颤抖着把头转向了1号机的方向。

“你感应到监管者了吗？”中居急忙问道。

他瞳孔放大，嘴张合几次发不出声音。

“不、不是监管者，应该是1号密码机那边的破解出错了。”

“噔——”这回是2号密码机的方向。

三人屏住了呼吸，生怕巨响引来监管者的巡视。

接下来的发展让他们心惊，两台密码机先后又各发出了一次巨响。

Goro冷汗直流，木村也皱眉不语。

三人又等待了一会，不知过了多久，两台密码机的方向没有再传来什么动静。四周静谧无声，又等了许久，也没有听到人走动的摩擦声。

情况很不妙。刚才的四声巨响，毫无疑问一定会引来监管者的注意。刚和慎吾还没有回来，很有可能已经被监管者抓住，踢出了游戏。如果监管者还在那个位置巡逻，他们不管团结再多的人，也拿不回那两台密码机的密码。但是换个角度讲，如果刚和慎吾只是刚刚被抓住，而监管者已经离开，那他们现在过去，还可以把二人解救下来；最多不过是重新计划，尚可保全五人的在场。

Goro却是说什么都不愿意往那边多走半步，唯一的选择就是把Goro一个人留在这里，木村和中居一起去探查刚和慎吾的情况。

“不需要，我一个人去就可以。”中居却说，“我跑的快，甩开监管者应该不难。”

“现在最重要的是保存力量，如果这是陷阱，牺牲我一个就够了。”Goro感激地看着他，想着中居也许也还在担忧自己的情绪，于是才让木村陪着。

木村没有反对，但和中居约定好，如果十分钟内中居没有回来，他和Goro就要直接放弃那两台机器，也不会去营救中居。中居点了点头，往那个方向走了。

Goro紧紧地皱着眉，怎么也想不通今天的木村为什么这么冷血。

木村感受到了他的视线，讪讪道：“我们一直就不是那种‘但求同年同月同日死’的关系吧。”

Goro知道他说的没错，谁都会希望自己活下来，希望自己赢下比赛。但是想到慎吾、刚和中居对自己的体贴，心中总有些愤愤不平。

木村也不在乎他的小情绪。

他只是死死地盯着表，看着分针转过一格又一格。

直到时间踏入第十分钟，木村正要抓起Goro的手腕离开这里，中居回来了。

5

中居的手上攥着纸条，面色凝重。

“他们被踢出游戏了。”他有些不忍，“那边的两个狂欢之椅上，我看见了荆棘上的血迹。”

极端的恐惧使人沉默，Goro的眼神开始涣散，腿脚发软，一屁股坐到了地上。

“虽然不应该这么说，好在他们把密码机破解了，我在两台密码机底下捡到了这两份密码。”中居扬起手中的两张字条。

木村夺过字条，翻来覆去地看着，尽管他完全没有看懂，因为那只不过是一排没有规律的字母和数字而已。

中居走到Goro的身边蹲下来，细声细语地安慰着。Goro回复了点精神，有点想哭，却没有哭出来。中居扶起他，慢慢地往补给点的方向挪去。

终于来到补给点。中居和木村四处翻找，意外地发现了一些药品，也找到了干粮和水。凭借经验，木村挑出了其中的镇定剂和针筒，递给了Goro；中居则是找出了杯子，给他们倒上了水，分上了干粮。

Goro表示没有胃口，只喝了点水，就借着药效，催促他们赶紧去破解剩下的密码机。速战速决，他迫不及待地想离开这个鬼地方。

木村不置可否，只是迅速解决完干粮和水，站起身来就要走出去。

中居只能也跟了出去，尽管他希望Goro多休息一会，当然他自己也需要多休息一会。

离补给点不远就是3号密码机，再多走几步就是4号密码机，这对他们很有利。首先两台密码机离得近，就算是破解出错被监管者听到，也可能会模糊位置；其次，离补给点近也方便他们受伤后各自治疗；再加上这里地形复杂，墙和木板堆叠得最杂乱，就算是被监管者近身追击，也能有很大几率逃脱。

可还有一点也十分重要，就是如何才能正确地破解密码机，而不会因出错而发出巨响从而引来监管者。木村自认没有这个能力，刚才翻来覆去观察密码，完全没有看出来其中的奥妙。他想让Goro去试试，却想到他笨手笨脚胆子还小，很有可能会误操作，那么最好的人选只剩下中居一个人。

出于对木村的不满，Goro对中居的信任感直升，再加上本身对中居能力的认可，Goro极力建议中居去操作。木村虽然没说话，但暗暗开心着，终于有件事按照他的想法来发展了。

这也正中他的下怀，中居直接站到了3号密码机前。

他摆弄了一番，心中有了大致的想法。实际上这只是一个难度稍大的数独类游戏，需要耗一点时间，也可能会出错，但是只要有一点数学基础，就一定能解出来。而他的责任就是尽可能地在最快的时间内没有出错地解开这个谜题。

二人屏住呼吸，看着中居的手指飞快地敲着按键。尽管相信中居的能力，Goro还是把心吊在了嗓子眼，担心中居会以为速度太快而误触错误的按键。

但是他的担心完全是多余的，仅仅过了一分钟，3号密码机破解，写着密码的纸条从机器底下递了出来。

按照这个节奏，不需要多久，他们就能拿齐五份密码，离开这里，赢得这场见鬼的游戏了。

趁热打铁，没过多久，中居就从4号密码机底下拿回了第四份密码。

所有人都很高兴，一直苦着脸的Goro也终于笑了出来。

笑着笑着，他看见木村和中居的脸突然变了。他以为是监管者来了，赶紧转头四处张望。直到他终于发现自己脚下的落叶被滴下的鲜血染红。他倒了下去。

6

“他死了。”木村冷静地陈述着这个现实。

“我不是瞎子，我看得出来。”

Goro的尸体迅速变得惨白，又变得青紫，就像是一瞬间的变化。最后更加令人无法想象的是，尸体逐渐风化，变成了一道灰烟，飘上天空，和灰雾融为了一体。

二人被这一超自然的现象吓了个半死，站在一滩鲜红的血迹旁面面相觑。

“原来这样就是他们退出游戏的方式，真有趣。”

“有趣？木村拓哉，你真是让人无法理解。”

“无法理解？你才令人无法理解，我现在有理由怀疑，是你杀害了他们三个人。”

中居不怒反笑，要听听他的理由。

“第一，你为什么要让刚和慎吾去你去过的1、2号点，是不是你提前下了埋伏？第二，你为什么非要自己一个人去确认刚和慎吾的状况？第三，他们二人破解时都各错误两回，就算你再聪明也没有理由两次都这么完美，你是不是提前就知道游戏的内容？第四，刚才在补给点你给Goro倒的水，是不是你偷偷下的毒药？”平时语速慢的他质问起来飞快，“你有什么好说的？”

中居的脸涨红，像是受了什么天大的污蔑。

“第一，我说过理由，而且我没有在那边见过监管者，我以为那边是安全的；第二，我说了，Goro那时候情绪不稳定，不能让他一个人待着；第三，我怎么可能提前知道游戏的内容，我只是以前在杂志上玩过类似的游戏，知道解法；第四，我倒的水我们三个人都喝了，而且应该是给他镇定剂的你更加可疑吧！”中居逐条反驳，甚至把矛头直接转向了木村自己。

二人眼瞪眼，互不示弱。

木村见矛头指向了自己，也没有摄像头和其他人给他证明，也不好再继续怀疑中居。

“那你把你手上的两份密码交出来，然后你自己一个人去破解5号密码机，破解完我们再一起出去。”

中居同意了，他也不想和木村一直争辩谁背叛了谁。

拿着四份密码，和中居分道扬镳的木村绕了个路，来到了亭子和补给点这条路中间的一座大墙边躲了起来。

这里视野开阔，探个头就可以看到中居在5号密码机前操作着。他直接坐到了地上，看着中居熟练地敲着按键。

也许真的是误会他了，他本来就聪明，就算是陌生的游戏他也能上手。木村开始给中居辩解。

数了数时间，从中居开始操作密码机，大概也过了半分钟了，如果顺利的话，不多久就能顺利拿齐五份密码。

巨大的玩偶从中居的右侧缓缓靠近。

木村可算是明白Goro说的“感应”，和“破旧娃娃”的意思是什么了。尽管离得很远，但是“监管者”在视线范围的事实让他心跳加速。

他看着中居还在皱着眉快速地破解。

“中居，快跑！”他不禁大喊。

可惜来不及了。“监管者”用手中的木棒往中居的后背猛地敲击了一下，接着是第二下。中居忍受着疑似骨折的痛苦，侧躺在地上喘着粗气。监管者掏出怀里的气球，吹起两个，又用一只手抓着中居的脚，将他倒提了起来，把气球系了上去。

木村无法动弹，他不能出去和“监管者”搏斗，也许他刚刚大喊那一声已经暴露了自己的位置。尽管这里还有木板可以绊住“监管者”，但他不敢保证自己能够顺利逃脱，他需要赶紧离开这里。

又绕了个大圈，他盯着“监管者”的动作，尽力不让“监管者”离开自己的视线范围。他看见监管者把中居放到了“狂欢之椅”上， 拉起旁边粗长的荆棘，在中居身上绕了三圈。中居想挣扎，但只能任由荆棘上的小刺把他的手臂割出血。

眼见“监管者”离去，木村踏出破墙，跑到了中居的身边。

“你怎么过来了，你就不怕他还回来。”中居有些高兴。

“密码拿到了吗？”木村直接问道。

“还没有，但是就差最后一步了，你过去输入80408891，就能解开了。你赶紧去，如果那个人回来监视我，你就危险了。”

“中居。”

“嗯？”

“给你的信上写了什么，才让你来到这里。”

“……”中居犹豫了，“你的呢？”

“算了，当我没问。”木村赶紧离开了这里，跑向5号密码机。

果不其然，输入了这串数字之后，第五份密码从机器底下弹了出来。

7

这就是最后一步了。

他小心翼翼绕过了圆亭。

柱子上挂着的时钟，指针指向了1。

他来到大门前，紧张地输入五份密码。31112791，80213791，90704791，13107791……

这花了他不少时间。

也许是监管者感应到有人试图开启大门，木村的心跳越来越剧烈。但是这已经是最后一步了，他只能继续，他把最后一份密码输入进去，81802791。

“嘀——”

大门应声而开。

他甚至无法克制自己的表情，笑得有些惊悚。他手扶着铁门，只觉得心要跳出来了。直到门终于打开到能容纳一人进出的宽度，他一只脚踏了出去。

“啪！”

他感觉手腕被什么人给抓住了。一股强大的力量把他整个身躯往门内拉。他不敢回头，五指死死拽着，想强行把整个身体挤出门外。

但是门却停住了，不再开启，反而是以极慢的速度在关闭。他甚至无法再前进，只能由着身后的力量退回到门内。

木村还抱有一丝希望，毕竟他没有像刚才击倒中居那样直接一个闷棍砸下来。

他颤抖着转过身来看见了那个人。

“你怎么能抛下我呢？”

那个人笑着说。


End file.
